Fullmetal Holocaust
by Koji Inari
Summary: The story of what happened after The Conqueror of Shambala. Ed and Al are on a mission to try and stop a war and a genocide. I'm trying to get as historically correct as possible. Rated for violance later. [spoilers]


-1**Title**: Fullmetal Holocaust

**Rating**: M (for graphic images later on)

**Genre: **Action Adventure/Angst

**Warning:** Contains spoilers for the FMA movie: Conqueror of Shambala and series. If you haven't watched either of those, then I suggest you do, now. It is one of the best anime I have ever seen. And the manga is good too.

**Disclaimer:** If I made FMA then I would be the happiest person alive and this would be the next movie, not a fanfiction. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Unlike most of my fanfiction, this one will not contain Yaoi. I just happened to re-watch the Fullmetal Alchemist movie and I noticed the nice little cliffy they left it with…so being the FMA fan that I am I decided to continue the story for them. I will try to keep this as close to the original format of FMA as possible, meaning that characters will remain in character, and I won't twist things from the movie or show. In fact, I'm even researching on the time right before and during Hitler's reign over Germany to make sure most of my facts are historically correct. Now that doesn't mean everything will be exact, I'm not perfect, but I will try to get as close as I can. Think of this as an outline for a second Fullmetal Alchemist Movie.

**Fullmetal Holocaust**

It's been nearly five years since my brother and I passed through the gate, and so much has changed since then. The Germany we now live in has been on the brink of war. As for the gate to our world, it was long gone, we destroyed it not long after coming back to this world. And though we had no way to use alchemy, we found that many of the same principals could be applied to the science of Chemistry. We had the knowledge of the elements and composition, as well as reactions that were useful in alchemy, so it was a simple matter to change over those fundamental principals to chemistry. We had the ability, now all we had to do was apply it and do great things.

But despite our struggle to adapt to this world we still found roadblocks that would continually knock us back. We would have been content just to sit from some place and observe this world, but the whisperings of war egged my brother on to finding the uranium bomb that Huskisson so unknowingly sent through the gate. Ed wanted to try to prevent the upcoming war, and I didn't blame him, many lives would be lost especially if the bomb was used.

Our travels were mostly with the gypsies or Roma as the called themselves. They accepted us with little fear or suspicion, something that they received on a daily basis. Like them we had no home, and our futures would be determined by the clash of the government and rebels. It seems that no matter where we go we encounter struggles between authority and those the authority ruled. At least this time my brother wasn't caught in the midst of it. He wasn't a dog of the military to be ordered around at a commander's whim. That in itself provided an interesting new set of liberties and limitations in and of itself.

We were now back to our days of questing. Roaming from one town to another and chasing after rumors and ghost stories. The only change between our current conditions and the ones we'd faced before during the hunt for the Philosopher's Stone was that now we were fighting to save people's lives and not restore our own.

"Brother…" I moaned, fatigue and stress evident in my voice. "How much farther until we reach Berlin? I'm tired…"

Ed sighed and turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. He'd grown taller since we had come back over the gate, and he'd had to replace Winry's automail with the day's best in fake limbs. Currently he was driving the truck that held myself and over a dozen gypsies, including Noah. "How should I know? Could be another hour or two before we get there. Don't be such a baby Al, you aren't the one driving."

"Brother look out!" I yelled. Ed looked back just in time to avoid ramming the truck into a fancy-looking expensive car. Both we and the other car came to a screeching halt, making some of our passengers jerk awake.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Keep your eyes on the road you morons!!" shouted a very red-faced man driving the fancy car. Ed leaned out over the edge of the truck and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Oh it's just a kid," the man sneered. He scanned his eyes over out truck, stopping when he saw some of the gypsies looking at him questioningly. "What are a couple of kids like you doing traveling with scum like that? You're going to get your throats slit if you stay with that filth."

Anger flooded up into my chest, and I was about to get out and yell at the man when Ed grabbed my arm to restrain me.

"We'll take our chances sir. By any chance do you know how far it is to Berlin?" Ed's demeanor was calm, but his eyes shone with an unnerving glow. I wasn't the only one outraged by the man's comment.

"Why sure, I just came from there. It's about an hourup the road, but if you're smart, you'll stay away from that hell hole."

"Avoid it? Why?" I asked. Some of the people in the back of the truck leaned forward anxiously. We all wanted to hear some news, we'd been cooped up in various camps of gypsies over the past month, away from major towns so we didn't get much in the way of news.

"If you go there you'll see why. It isn't safe anymore, an honest man can't even go to work without feeling threatened. Things are bad, some are even talking about anarchy."

"That's crazy." replied Edward. "Anarchy only leads to more problems. Most people can't handle their lives without some kind of government. Without authority the whole place will fall in."

The man nodded, agreeing with my brother. "You sound like a smart young man. Like I said before, stay away from Berlin. And watch out for those Nazi characters. Hitler thinks he can take over this country, but I'll have none of it. Personally I think the man is crazed."

Ed seemed to stiffen at the mention of Nazis and Hitler. "Will do mister, thank you."

The man nodded. "I hope for your sakes that you don't get caught up in this. I can tell you right now that nothing good will come of it. Good luck boys, and watch yourselves."

The man and Ed both took off, each of us going our separate ways. We didn't speak at first, Ed and I, we just stared off into space, lost in our own thoughts. Eventualy I broke the silence. I had some questions that I needed answered.

"What was he talking about brother? With the Nazis and stuff. I don't understand."

Ed looked down into his lap, then up again toward the horizon. "Remember Al, when I told you about those people who wanted to take over the government? They were going to elect a ruler called a fuehrer and wipe out all but the Aryan race?"

"Yeah, I remember, they were the ones that caught Envy and used you to open the gate home."

"Yeah well, the people who opened the gate were working for the Nazis, a wacked out group who thinks they can make the country strong by having it populated by a single "superior" race. And Hitler is the guy they are going to have lead them. They guy they want to be fuehrer.

"But I thought you said everyone in the uprising got arrested? Wouldn't that mean Hitler's in jail?"

"Well he was, but he must be out now, and that means we're running out of time. If he somehow succeeds in taking the government then we can definitely expect a war. And people are so close to anarchy anyways that I think they would support a new government…"

Ed was angry, I could tell by the way his jaw was set and the look in his eyes.

"What will we do brother?"

"The only thing we can do right now. Keep searching for that bomb. If Hitler takes control there will be a war, but if we can get rid of that bomb then we may be able to save quite a few lives."

I stared solemnly at the road ahead of us. This was going to be tougher than searching for the Philosopher's stone, at least then we had a way of fighting, a way of protecting ourselves. Unlike then we were completely helpless here. Helpless and vulnerable.


End file.
